The present invention relates generally to force detection on handheld mobile devices. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for sensing force exertion on mobile devices for behavior setting and input for quick response.
Mobile devices such as smartphones have become an essential part of daily life. As the trend towards larger screens continues, device real estate is becoming an increasingly precious commodity. Often, physical buttons and other dedicated input interfaces are being sacrificed to accommodate a larger screen and/or a thinner bezel, or even no bezel.
To make up for the lost functionality of missing dedicated inputs, mobile devices have added force sensing technology, allowing the user to interface with the device by applying force to the screen, bezel, or another portion of the device. However, known implementations require the installation of expensive force sensors which only detect force for a specific portion of the device. In turn, this drives up the cost of the device and makes it difficult for the user to provide a quick input response. For example, an incoming phone call may demand an immediate response from the user, which may be difficult to provide if the user must identify and apply force to only a specific portion of the device.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method to improve detection of force exertion on mobile devices.